


Sensitive Thighs

by Mistofstars



Category: Cockles - Fandom, RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Misha, Cockles, Drabble, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Oneshot, Top Jensen Ackles, Weird Fluff, jensen takes advantage of it, misha is ticklish, sensitive thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistofstars/pseuds/Mistofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to a gif-set I saw with Misha on tumblr, he said “If you touch anywhere on my thigh, I will laugh every single time”. Truly inspiring, if you ask me -sly grin-. Of course, Jensen takes advantage of Misha being ticklish ;) [Cockles] aka Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins. If RPS is not your cup of tea, move along, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Mistofstars  
> Pairing: Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins [cockles]  
> Disclaimer: None of this is real, it's all made up. Jensen and Misha are officially heterosexual and not a couple, they are married to their -wives-. I don't make money with this and I don't want to insult anyone with this. It's just a fangirl's mind going crazy for her own pleasure.  
> Warnings: this doesn't actually have much (any?!) plot, and it's my first cockles-attempt..., pwp-ish, fluffy, drabble-ish  
> Word length: 1142  
> Author's note: According to a gif-set I saw with Misha, he said “If you touch anywhere on my thigh, I will laugh every single time”. Truly inspiring, if you ask me -sly grin-. Uhm, I don't know if this is OOC, because I don't really “know” Jensen or Misha, I saw their panels, I saw gifs on tumblr, I've read interviews with them and so on, but I don't really “know” them (but I ship them, lol, so hard, sobs), so please bear with me if it does seem OOC to you. This was written for amaelangel from tumblr, she is the queen of cockles, and I dedicate this to her. Her tumblr is amazing, you should totally check it out!

~  
~*~  
 **Sensitive Thighs**  
~*~  
~

 

It was downright ridiculous, the squeaking noises escaping the older man, as he writhed and laughed on the grassy ground, trying to slide away from Jensen's tickling fingers. Jensen laughed as he saw how reddened Misha's cheeks were, and how he couldn't hold in the breathy laughs and his girlish screams. At the end of their shooting day, the sun had still been up and it had been way too hot, so Jensen hadn't have to think twice when Misha had taken his hand and told him about a hidden, cool forest lake he wanted to show him. There had been an immense mischief sparkling in his way too blue eyes, making Jensen understand this would become a strict intimate one-on-one undertaking. He definitely didn't regret it a few hours later; they had bathed in the chilly lake, bare ass naked, the woods shielding them from the outer world and prying eyes. 

Misha's cold arms had embraced him, as they had stood perfectly still in the shallower areas of the water, and the way his wet hair had stroked along Jensen's neck, had made him stiffen and tense up with a hot surge of arousal pumping through his system. Soon his lips had found Misha's, and they had devoured each other with passionate, greedy kisses. He had felt the dark-haired man pressing his naked body against his, already rock-hard, and Jensen had moaned, feeling a switch being flipped inside his brain. It had been clumsy and savage, as he had grasped Misha by the hip and laid him down at the sandy bank of the lake, laying on top of him, their legs still dipped in the cold water. Misha's smug grin in their kisses had vanished quickly, as Jensen had started grinding against him, and a grim satisfaction had coursed through him, as he had felt Misha constricting underneath him, how his fingernails had scraped over his broad shoulder blades. They had made love then, right there in the forest, and Jensen had smiled against Misha's exposed throat, as he had felt him come around him, tightening and massaging him through his own orgasm. He always loved how Misha's abdomen convulsed with each wave of his high, and how he had lolled on the ground thoughtlessly, so gone, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

Now nightfall was near, and silence and twilight enveloped the tree trunks. Jensen knew they had to get up soon and dress, but their bodies were still drying, and he couldn't stop tickling Misha's oversensitive thighs. It was really endearing, absolutely laughable, how ticklish his lover was, and how it was sometimes difficult to actually make love to each other, when Misha was such a squeamish thing. Jensen let his fingertips glide along Misha's bare, inner thighs, grinning from ear to ear as he saw the death glare of Misha, his eyes narrowed, as he attempted to threaten Jensen.

“Jensen, I swear, if you don't stop right fucking now, aaah...! Aaaah, please, please!”, Misha started and he ended with a high-pitched squeak, because Jensen tickled him again, and he laughed heartily as Misha screamed and chuckled helplessly, tossing and turning on the meadow of the clearing. He tried to get away from the younger man, but Jensen just laid down on top of him again, looking down at Misha's flushed face. He was breathless thanks to Jensen's teasing, and his breathing was ragged. For a moment, they observed the other, and Misha smiled sweetly at Jensen, making his heart thud rapidly in his chest. He leaned down and captured Misha's chapped, sinful lips, and kissed him passionately, longingly. He felt Misha's exposed dick twitching against his the longer their kissing lasted, and before Jensen knew it, he let go of Misha's mouth and began peppering his whole naked body with feather-light, mindless kisses. Misha's slender fingers grasped a fistful of Jensen's short, dark blonde hair, as Jensen moved lower and lower. He was certain, he would never tire of feeling Misha move his body against him, towards his lips and teeth, and how he heard his breathing falter and stagnate the more he worshipped his lean, muscular body. 

He grinned inwardly, when he deliberately ignored his lover's pink, growing hard-on and steered down to his spread thighs, and he had to bite back a laugh as he let his tip of the tongue glide over the insides of his sensitive thighs slowly, feeling Misha tense up and wince. He repeated his caress and licked along the insides of Misha's thigh, and as he uplifted his eyes, he could see Misha's erection grew with each careful lick, twitching treacherously in front of him. That bastard... that was the reason why he didn't want anyone to touch his thighs! It was turning him on! Encouraged Jensen let his hands join his tongue, and he stroked Misha's thighs with ghostlike touches, barely brushing his skin, as his tongue drew small, wet circles on his thighs. To his satisfaction, he saw goosebumps appearing on Misha's skin, and he heard him suck in a breath. Misha arched his back, taken aback with obvious lust. He was still chuckling and squeaking, while Jensen undid him and made him lose it, but more and more often, his voice formed lengthy sighs and lewd moans, and when Jensen bit into one thigh lustfully, Misha's laughing had stopped, and he was begging Jensen to let him come.

Self-satisfied Jensen gave in to Misha's plea, and he began sucking him off thoroughly, loving how Misha's lower body constricted each time he deep-throated him, how his fingers began to tremble, as they held on to the blonde scalp between his legs. As Jensen's fingers massaged Misha's inner thighs firmly, Misha lost it completely, and he whined, agitated with lust, his second orgasm building up inside him. Jensen could feel him become impossibly hard, and he kept stroking his lover's thighs, as Misha suddenly squirmed and burst out into his climax. He gulped down his come, as his dick twitched inside his mouth in short intervals. Jensen couldn't stop grinning, as he let go of Misha and lay down beside of him, recognizing how utterly spent his lover was. He was panting, and his eyes were half-shut, as he turned his head to smile at Jensen gingerly. Jensen dared to reach out his hand, and he touched Misha's still quavering thigh carefully, seeing him tense up again. Misha glared at him and shooed his hand half-heartedly away.

“I'm warning you...”, he said, still gasping for breath, but they both just chuckled lightly, as Jensen let go of his thigh and pressed his lips firmly against his exhausted lover, kissing him affectionately. Well, maybe these thighs would be spared for today. There was always tomorrow, though.

 

**THE END**


End file.
